Cookies and Muffins
by LilyEvansWillLiveOnForever
Summary: This iz mi first story, Jazzy says it's ok, but i dont trust her cuz she's too nice. Um...this story is about Sam first imprinting on Emily, and about how they become a couple. Hope you , hopefull plural , enjoy it...;
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Day I Saw Her**

**A/N:  
**

**ME: So, uh...i dunno what to say. Hi, i guess...Jaz, help me out!**

**Jaz: Uh...**

**ME: Oh, i have a present for you, Jaz *holds out wrapped sack***

**JAZ: OH! You shouldn't have! Thank you! *Unwraps* GASP! A stuffed IGGY!**

**Iggy: Ugh...*moves*I'm real**

**JAZ: A REAL IGGY! You're the best, Sam-sam!**

**ME: Okay, well, i can't be bothered to do a disclaimer, so Iggy can so it!**

**IGGY: What...why me?**

**ME: 'Cause, you're the hostage**

**IGGY: Fine. Please read the followiung disclaimer. It took just about the last of my energy, so you'd better read it.**

**Disclamier: She doesn't own Maximum...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**ME: Okay, i'll continue. I don't own maximum ride, so, yeah, that's about it. ;)**

* * *

_**SPOV **_

Running through the woods was exhilarating. My paws skimmed the ground, barely touching it as I flew past the trees. Being a wolf was amazing, despite its drawbacks. I grounded to a halt and pricked my ears, panting a little bit. I listened to the bird song for a while, then I cocked my head. Sure enough, I heard a car pulling up outside Leah's house. I was curious, but I couldn't be bothered to check it out, so I kept running for a bit. Then I almost crashed into a tree, as I heard the most beautiful voice. It sounded like a cross between honey and pure, golden joy. I loved the voice. The girl it belonged to must be gorgeous I decided. It couldn't belong to anyone less that angel-like standard. I had to see her. After phasing back into my human for, I untied the trousers that were strapped to my ankle. I breathed in the moist La Push air and shook the rain out of my hair. Even in human form, I still kept my wolfish characteristics. Then I jogged through the forest, not caring about my shoe-less feet, even when thorns stuck themselves in my feet. My feet will heal, probably by the time I get out of the woods. Finally, I crashed through the tree line, and broke into a fast sprint. I felt my feet heal, and this just gave me even more energy, so I sprinted even faster. I must've looked very unnatural, but for once, I didn't give a damn. At last, I made it to Leah's house, and I jumped the last few steps up to the front door and knocked, probably a bit too loudly, but oh well. I heard a laugh that sounded like golden syrup. It made me smile. I crossed my finger, hoping that whoever belonged to that laugh would open the door. I was still standing with as much crossed as I could (which was hard, and actually quite painful, which is very painful considering my…uh…condition) and had my eyes squeezed tightly shut when the door opened. I looked up, my eyes shining, and I was sure the disappointment showed massively, but I couldn't help it. It was Leah. He saw the hurt play across her face, then it turned into a fierce glare.

"If you're gonna be a jerk, Sam, then you can get lost"

"No…I…I came to see…I heard someone arrive. I…I was just passing by, so I thought I'd, you know, check it out?" I finished lamely. I mentally kicked myself. I hope golden-laugh didn't hear that.

"Oh, ok…so…"

"Can I come in, then?"

"No"

"What! Oh come on, please? I haven't talked to…Seth in ages"

Then I heard the familiar pounding footsteps dashing down the stairs, stumbling, the continuing running, and couldn't help grinning.

"Hey, Seth! Yo, man!" I yelled over Leah's shoulder.

"Sam!" his cheerful voice hollered back "Dude, it's been ages! Come on in!" I dashed in past Leah, and must've walked into her, for she stumbled, then righted herself, glaring at Seth.

"Look, I'm sorry. Why are you glaring at me? Is it 'cause I took your cookies? I'm sorry about that, ok?"

"That's not why I'm glaring at…Hey! You took my cookies?"

"Uh…ok, what other reason is there?"

"Never mind" she huffed, then turned around and stormed up the stairs, then after a couple of seconds, I heard a door slam, painful on my overly sensitive ears. I winced, then raised my eyebrows at Seth, who just shrugged and beckoned for me to follow him into the kitchen.

"You hungry, mate? 'Cause we got cookies!" I nodded enthusiastically. I was always hungry these days "Well, their Leah's, but we still got 'em" he said. I shrugged, she wouldn't mind. Well, actually, she would, but I didn't care.

"Hey, who's round?" I asked, nodding upstairs, aiming to seem uncaring whether he answered either way, but really I was desperately hoping he'd tell me, give me pictures, even better, introduce us, or something.

"Mah segub cusngb"

"Seth, dude, finish your mouthful" I said, mock shielding my eyes in horror.

"Sowi" he swallowed, the continued "she's my second cousin. She's kinda hot, and I'd probably go out with her, but that's along the same lines as taking a hot cousin to the prom. In fact it's almost exactly the same. Plus she's older, so bonus for me, 'cept for the fact it makes her less likely to wanna date me" I laughed

"So she's available?" I asked, mock-joking.

"From what I've heard, she's waiting for a special someone. Pfft, it's like believing in miracles. Never happens. Ever. No such thing as love at first sight."

"Well, hey, she's your second cousin, not your actual cousin"

"uh-huh, I still can't go out with her"

"Meh" I said. Then I heard the stairs creak, so I grabbed my cookie before I was told I wasn't allowed it and shoved the thing in my mouth whole. Leah burst into the room, always one to make an entrance.

"You morons! They're mine!" she continued ranting, but I'd tuned out. I was more occupied with the thing that had just walked into the room behind Leah. My mouth dropped open and some cookie fell out. It was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. My vision narrowed until she was the only thing I could see. My world ended and began all at once. I'd never been so happy in my entire life.

**Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm either ill, or I'm in love**

**A/N:**

**Me: OMG! Taylor Lautner can breakdance?**

**Jaz: YEAH! And he really CAN'T sing. But hey, i'm not complaining.**

**Me: Iggy, you seen shark boy and lava girl?**

**Iggy: No, I... *gets cut off as hauled away to watch SBandLG* But I don't wanna...**

**Me: Just shut up and watch it if you want the pirhana's to spare Nudge**

**Iggy: I love SBandLG! Look, I'm watching it now!**

**Jaz: And you'd better enjoy it...or else**

***Shark Boy enters***

**Jaz and Me: *faint***

**Lava Girl: Should we pick 'em up?**

**Sharkboy: Nah, let's just do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:**

**Uh...I don't really know what she owns, but i've never heard of the cat before so, yeh, she claims that. Uh...SharkBoy out. **

**Lava Girl: And me too. I wanna know about my...**

**Shark Boy: Past, i know. Give it up already! **

**Lava Girl: *huff***

* * *

_**SPOV **_

"Eew! Shut your mouth Sam, that's gross!" Leah squealed. The angel grimaced, but I saw behind the expression a mild passing of amusement. I could hear Seth's muffled laughter behind me "Get out! Both of you! Don't come back until later. Much later!" Leah scowled. I shut my mouth and blushed furiously, but I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then I straightened my back and swallowed. There was no way I was taking orders off Leah.

"Yeah, go steal someone else's cookies" her angelic face cracked into a full on grin, and I was left breathless. I nodded and grabbed my jacket. Seth yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey, Sam! We don't have to listen to them!"

"Well, you know, I feel pretty sick now, those cookies were gross anyway, I need some fresh air. Wanna hang at my place?"

"Oh yeh, serves you right, you jerk. Shouldn't have eaten them. And fresh air at your place. Your lucky your cat survives" I figured it was a bad time to mention my cat had just died, so I stuck my tongue out and opened the door. "Come on, Emily, let's go" Leah muttered.

Emily. Even her name was pretty. Scratch that, it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"See ya later, Cookie boy" she grinned at me. My stomach and my heart both flipped at once. I suddenly became very concerned with my health. Either I was ill, or I…was it possible? No way. Not me. In love? Seth said it himself. Love at first sight never happens. Miracles never happen. But I was a werewolf, wasn't I? So surely love wasn't such an abstract idea. I came to my senses, and realised Seth and I had already been walking for ten minutes, and now he was looking at me strangely.

"Sorry, mate. In my own world" I covered. This seemed to satisfy him.

"So, you like Emily?"

"What? Oh, yeah, she seems nice"

"Dude, you so like her. The only thing that could've made it more obvious was a name tag that read 'Hi. My name is Sam. I like Emily.'" I winced.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, dude" I groaned

"What an impression. Spitting out mouthfuls of cookie at her, then making it ridiculously obvious I was crushing on her. That couldn't have gone worse if I'd tried"

"On the bright side, if Leah was crushed about you dumping her, she sure won't regret it now" I was too furious with myself to find this funny, and I started trembling.

"Hey, hey, Sam. You ok, man? You look awful" Poor kid. I felt bad for him, I really did. But I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Sorry, kiddo, I think I'm gonna hurl, I'm gonna go home now. Is that ok?"

"Sure thing, Sam. You sure you're gonna be ok?"

"No, but I'll manage" I tried a weak grin, but I think it turned into a bit more of a grimace. Then I legged it, straight to the cover of the woods. I phased almost immediately, and howled. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. What the hell was wrong with me? I need to get straightened out. I ran blindly, tears obscuring my vision, but I didn't stop. I must've hit several trees and tripped over thousands of branches, but I didn't care. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I didn't like it. I had to go home. I wanted to curl up into a tight ball and just cry.

"Grow up, Sam. What's wrong with you? This is stupid and you know it" I tried fighting myself, but misery overpowered my optimism. I ran and ran and ran until I was home. I let myself in, then tore through the rooms and lashed out at anything that got in my way. Leah was right, my place was a tip, but I didn't care. I guess I really wasn't in the mood for caring. I threw open my bedroom door and flopped straight onto my bed, curling up into a tight ball on top of the covers. I cried myself to sleep.

REVIEW PLEASE *bambi eyes* (hey, worth a shot, right?)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My second chance

**A/N:**

**_Me: Oi! Don't litter_**

**_Iggy: Sowi *swallows and picks up wrapper*_**

**_Me: Okay, well, me and Jazzy have decided, that while Iggy is our hostage, we would like to make him do funny stuff that we wouldn't be able to do normally_**

**_Iggy: that's it, i've decided i don't like you guys. You're just plain CRUEL!_**

**_Me: Life isn't fair._**

**_Iggy: What? That doesn't even work. I wasn't saying..._**

**_Me: *cuts him off* So anyway, could people (if you review) please add at the ends of their reviews something they would like Iggy to do._**

**_Jazzy: Just, not dying_**

**_Me: Yeah, we love Igg really_**

**_Iggy; Aw! You guys are so sweet. Why can't you guys be like this all the time_**

**_Me: 'Cuz being bad is just so much more fun. I never used to like playing the bad guy 'cause i'd always feel really left out, but now i have my partner in crime_**

**_Jaz: Me-ee!_**

**_Me: Yeah, it's just too much fun. Mwah-hah-hah-hah. JUST KIDDING. I like tormenting Iggy, but i'm not EVIL. (Though i will not stop anyone calling me an evil genius - just...uh...thought i'd throw that one out there)_**

**_Jaz: And me...w-e-l-l, please call me lightening the extremem one and only super-duper ultimate sidekick of the whole galaxy and universe. _**

**_Me: Uh...ok, mine was realistic. How bout we call you Jaz?_**

**_Jaz: That's an AWESOME nickname! Why didn't I think of that?_**

**_Me: As i said...evil genius! Anywayz, please read my disclaimer. Actually, Jaz, can you do it...please?//_**

**_jaz: NO. Your account, you write the disclaimers_**

**_Iggy: I agree_**

**_Jaz: Oh yeah, I forgot you were there, make Igg do it. Love you Iggy._**

**_Iggy: No. Absolutely NOT! Nu-uh. nada. Nope. End of._**

**_Me: Fine. I'll write it_**

**_Igg: REally?_**

**_Me: Yeah, only cause i pity you_**

**_Igg: *huff*_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Definetely do not own twighlight or Iggy. Uh...i do own Emily's friend though. I've decided her name is...Alicia. And she will be in the writing room with me from now (which depends on where i am - it varies) Say hi Alicia_**

**_Alicia: Hey. I can bake too. I love making..._**

**_Me: Yeah, yeah alright. Get in the wardrobe. My mum will kill me if she finds you so shush. thank you. Read on folks! :-)_**

_**SPOV**_

I woke up the next morning with a gihugic back-ache and a massive crick in my neck. I stretched, and was gratified with a massive crack. I yawned, wiped the crust out of my eyes and splashed some water in my face. I looked up into the mirror, and almost had to take a step back. I looked terrible, even for a werewolf. I stripped off all of my clothes and dipped into the shower. The pumping jet of hot water felt great, easing my muscles and soothing me. I jumped out revitalised and refreshed, and shook myself dry. It probably looked ridiculous, but I didn't care, it was faster than towel drying. I decided I'd go out, I'd buy something new and try and forget Emily. Emily. She was so beautiful. NO! I've got to stop. If I go to Port Angeles, there are plenty of hot girls there. Ordinary girls. Girls that don't make me puke. Right. So I grabbed a slice of bread and downed a quick glass of water, before heading out. The air was cool and moist and felt nice on my skin. I decided it would be quicker to run, so I dashed into the woods and phased. I felt the familiar exhilaration of speeding through the woods, but my spirit refused to lift, as she was still there, just resting in the back of my mind. I couldn't get her out. I tried shaking my head. Ouch. I just ran into a tree branch. That'll leave a mark. For about a minute. I regained the speed I'd been keeping up before. I eventually made it to Port Angeles, with her now featuring in the front, back and all points in my mind. I felt sick to the bottom of my stomach. I was so far away from her. My gut wrenched, and I crumpled on the ground in pain. I howled, loud and long. The pain finally subsided enough for me to be able to phase. As soon as I'd pulled my trousers on, I hurled into a nearby bush. This had to stop, I was gonna find another girlfriend, and she was gonna be good enough so that I could get Em…_it _out of my mind. Ok. I jogged out into the open, and squinted at the slight sunlight that was leaking through the thick layer of cloud. A crowd of people were wandering around through the shops, but it was still quite early, so there weren't that many people. I would just have to occupy myself until a nice girl came along. Yes. Maybe I could grab a bite to eat. Mmm, I'm hungry. A bite of bread wasn't enough to satisfy my massive stomach. I ducked into Starbucks and ordered a coffee to go. Geez, I was really gonna need a new pair of jeans too. This growth spurt thing meant that all my clothes now looked a bit small and were stretched tight across my body. Right, I'll drink my coffee, buy some jeans, THEN go girl scouting. I downed my coffee in one gulp, chucked the empty cup into a bin, then headed to find a decent pair of jeans. On the way, I noticed a sweet shop with some real tasty cookies on display in the window. Then I felt a surge of happiness, and glanced up at the reflection. Oh. My. God. It was Emily. She was laughing at me. I whirled round.

"You really love your cookies, don't you?" she laughed. I blushed, then grinned.

"That's me" I said "always hungry" she laughed, a gorgeous melodic symphony

"I like a guy with a decent stomach" I flushed happily. Was she flirting with me? My stomach churned happily.

"Yeah, and Em's a great baker" one of her friends added.

"Even better" I thought to myself. Then I heard a voice that I _really _didn't wanna hear. Leah.

"Hey, Em, let's go. I've just seen a shop that sells the most _gorgeous_ clothes ever! And…oh, it's you" she said, giving me evils "and what a surprise. Stalking your new fantasy"

I glared at her "Actually, I was here two hours ago" so I was lying. I couldn't have Emily thinking I was a creepy stalker "so it's _you _who's following _me._" Emily smiled, slow and full of humour

"Sorry, then, we'll be getting out of your way. See ya later, handsome" she said, then gave a little girly wave. My heart stopped, then started again one hundred times faster

"Not if I don't see you first, beautiful" I winked. She giggled, then got hauled off by Leah to go shop for dresses. I wanted badly to follow her, but I didn't want to ruin the good vibes.

"Seth's at home. Said you weren't well last night. Hope you feel better" Emily yelled from down the street. I put my thumbs up and said

"Yeah, passing bug. Tell Leah not to make any more cookies"

She laughed again "Will do! Bye!" I felt like skipping. I almost did, but just in case she was still watching, I walked casually into the woods. I jumped up and punched the air, yelling at the tops of my lungs. The contrast between the emotions I felt yesterday and today were huge, and yet not that different. Either way, she was still the centre of my thoughts, and I didn't want to get her out. I figured I should go and see Seth, especially since Emily would probably be going there later, and I'm more likely to see her again that way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First Kiss 

_**A/N:**_

**_Me: Um...giraffe...gorilla...gator_**

**_Jaz: Doesn't count! That's an abrieviation!_**

**_Me: Whatever! You come up with more than that, then_**

**_Jaz: Uh...ok....well...Galapagos Chimp_**

**_Me: Oh come ON!_**

**_Jaz: There has to be something like that!_**

**_Me: Doesn't count._**

**_Jaz: Fine, i wonder if C-brain's any good (alicia)_**

**_Alicia: Galago (little night monkeys), Galah (Australian cockatoo), Galapagos albatross, Galapagos dove, Galapagos hawk, Galapagos mockingbird, Galapagos penguin, Galapagos sea lion, lapagos tortoise, Gallinule, Galloway cow , Gander, Ganges dolphin , Gannet, Gar, Gar-pike, Garden snake, Garter snake , Gaur, Gavial, Gazelle, Gecko, Geese, Gelada, Gemsbok, Gemsbuck, Gentoo Penguin , Gerbil, Gerenuk, German shepherd, German short-haired pointer, German wire-haired pointer , Gharial, Ghost shrimp , Gibbon, Gila monster, Giraffe, Glassfrog, Globefish, Gnatcatcher, Gnat, Gnu, Goa - a gazelle from Tibet., Goat, Godwit, Goitered (gazelle; deer), Goldeneye, Goldfinch, oldfish, Gonolek (bird), Goose, Gopher, Goral , Himalayan antelope) , Gorilla, Goshawk, Gosling (young goose), Gourami , Grackle (blackbird), Grass spider, Grasshopper, Grayling, Gray fox, Gray squirrel , Gray wolf, Great argus, Great dane, Great white shark , Grebe, Greyhound dog, Grison, Grizzly bear, Grosbeak, Groundhog, Grouse, Grunion (small fish), Guanaco (resembles a llama), Guib (West African antelope)Guillemot ,Guinea fowl, Guinea pig, Gull, Guppy, Gyrfalcon._**

**_Me: Alright. We get it._**

**_Jaz: Yeah, that's just showing off. Get back in your cupboard!_**

**_Me: Anyway, hope everyone learnt something just then. Iggy. Were you taking notes?_**

**_Iggy: Uh...huh...Guppy...Gyrfalcon...DONE!_**

**_Me: Well done, i think you've earnt yourself another snickhuhs bah!_**

**_Iggy: YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Thank you! And...perhaps a hotdog?_**

**_Jaz: Ok, but only 'cause you're my imprint._**

**_Iggy: Yaya. They were really cool T-shirts you made today, Jazzy. Even Sam's mum loved them!_**

**_Jazzy: Aw...shucks. I'm blushing guys!_**

**_Me: Yeah, they are REALLY COOL! And me and you are definately wearing them for own clothes day (whenever that is!)_**

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Um...again, i repeat i do NOT own twighlight. I own Seth's comb (we've got to accept little graces in life ok. So someone owns a whole Iggy two. Well i own a new person too...Gazzy the second! He will be in next chapters A/N)_**

_**SPOV**_

I phased into my human form and jogged merrily up the porch steps to knock on Seth's front door. There was silence for a few moments, then I heard Seth's feet thundering across the landing, down the stairs and across the hall to open the door. He swung it open, his adorable little face flushed, and his hair half gelled with a comb still stuck in it.

"Hey, Seth. What's up, man?" I chewed back laughter.

"Uh…not much. Just, you know…chillin'" he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. As Seth let me in, I couldn't help reaching out to touch his hair.

"Hey, Seth, dude, what's up with the hair?" I asked

"Oh!" Seth only just seemed to notice the state of his hair "I was just, you know, tryin' out a new style" he said, self-consciously patting his hair and yanking the comb out.

"But…um…don't you need to gel the whole thing?"

"Oh, yeah, I ran out of hair gel, I was just gonna go buy some more, but I realised I'm skint. I would get some money out of Leah's piggy bank, but even if I got away with it, I can't go out like this!" he said, emphasising his point by pointing at his hair.

"Hey, do you want me to get it for you?" I offered.

"Oh, that would be great, dude!" he said, his face lighting up "I was gonna ask mum, but she never lends me money any more. She'll let Leah spend it all on dresses and stuff, but won't let me buy video games!"

I grinned at him. After he specified exactly what product I was supposed to be buying, where to buy it and all that stuff, I headed out the door. I put my hands in my pockets and strolled along at a leisurely pace in the warm but wet weather. It wasn't quite raining, but this was the kind of weather that Leah hated. She said it made her hair frizz. I laughed out loud, which earned me a few weird glances from passers by, but I just smiled and waved at them. I made the shop, found the gel and was out in less than ten minutes. I made my way down the side walk, back to Seth's. I let myself in the back door, and immediately felt the familiar tingling sensation in my gut. Emily was back. I leant through the door and yelled

"Hello? Seth, mate, I got it!" I heard footsteps, and assuming it was gonna be Seth, I lounged back on the counter, trying to work out whether the amount of hair gel I'd bought was enough. After all, he only had half his head left to do.

"Ahem" her voice reverberated through the room and shocked me almost as if I'd been struck by lightening. I snapped my head up. She was wearing a beautiful silver silk dress that came to just above her knees and knotted in celtic designs at the shoulders. Small mock-rubies were nestled in among the fabric across the collar bone, which drew my attention, but only for a short while, 'cause it must've looked pretty creepy.

"Wow" was all I could manage. She blushed. It made her look small and fragile, and I wanted to hold her in my arms so she wouldn't break.

"Sorry, I was looking for Leah. I bought it today. Do you like it?" I nodded vigorously, which made her grin. She twirled closer to me. I got a quick flash of her legs and BOY, were they good legs. I leant forward off the counter so that there was only a metre or so between us. She chewed her lip thoughtfully, then lowered her eyelashes a little bit. The tension was unbearable, and I felt a knot tie itself between us, bonding us like I never thought possible. I reached forward and put my hand around her waist, drawing her into me. She looked up into my eyes. I leant in closer until our lips were touching. I closed my eyes. Her mouth was soft and tasted sugar sweet, and she fitted with me so perfectly, it was as if we were made for each other. Then Leah crashed through the door.

"Hey, what do you…? Oh my God." she looked hurt and stunned.

"Leah…I…" I tried

"Save it" she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like" I said.

"It looks like you lied to me about not wanting a girlfriend. You just didn't wanna go out with me"

"No! Leah, please understand…"

"NO! Why should I listen to you? Tell me. Give me one good reason why I should ever trust you again?" she screamed. I felt bad, but Emily was still holding my hand, so I couldn't bring myself to go after her. Leah stormed out of the room, and Emily looked up into my eyes.

"I feel bad" she said.

"I know" I replied while intertwining our fingers "But I'm not sorry"

"Me neither"

"Do you wanna go back to my place? I mean, it's not great, but it's private"

"Yeah, maybe we should leave her to cool off" I knew in my head that Leah would never forgive either of us, but I badly wanted Emily to come with me.

We walked through the streets with my arm around her waist and we just talked about nonsense. She told me about her dog dying when she was four, and how she dug it up after it had been buried and tried to keep it. I told her about my cat dying of a heart attack, and how I'd thought it best not to tell Leah when we were talking about my room the other night.

"So it really is that bad?" she smirked

"Yup" I blushed

"You look adorable when you blush! She commented "and don't worry, I still can't find my pet stick insect which I lost about eight years ago in my bedroom"

"No, really, mine's so much worse. I'm surprised the environmental agency hasn't been round. Well they probably have, they just got lost in the hallway" She laughed

"You're so funny" I turned her round to look at me and stopped. Her eyes were like vortex's, seemingly going on forever, and they drew me in like magnets. I kissed her again, but still wasn't prepared for the shock it gave me. She opened her mouth, and I felt wave upon wave of pure pleasure, drowning me in my passion. Her hands wrapped around my neck, and tangled in my hair. I'd never felt so great in my entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is the new bird**

****Of course i don't own twighlight or anything. Jaz takes credit for the badge idea. Uh...thank you again to novelette consonance who does REALLY good house of night stories which i forget are not the actual book! Yes, they're that good. HEy to Jazzy and NC's sister who i hear is a fan of maximum ride - me too!****

_**Sam:**_

_I knocked at Leah's door, tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for the sound of feet coming to open the door. A full moon was out, and I could see the moonlight creating spiralling patterns on the other side of the door. Finally, the door opened, and there was Emily, looking as beautiful as ever with the stars and moon working together to enhance her beautiful features. _

"_Hey" she said, smiling_

"_Hey" I said – it was late, cut me some slack "Can I come in?" she opened the door wider and I stooped to get in the door way without bashing my head off the door frame. Then I stood up too early and whacked my head anyway. Ouch._

"_I swear you grow two inches every time I see you" she laughed. Yup, just another werewolf characteristic. _

"_And you grow more beautiful every time I see you" I smiled, reaching out to clasp her face in my hand and stepping towards her. I was just leaning down to kiss her when I heard loud footsteps thumping down the stairs._

"_Ah hell…" I sighed, just before should-be- blonde (probably on drugs – no-one can be that optimistic __**all **__the time) and ridiculously bubbly (considering it was past midnight) whirlwind came twirling down the stairs._

"_SAM, SAM I FINISHED IT!" Seth yelled_

"_Seth, go awa…finished what?"_

"_Your badge"_

"_What ba…oh" I blushed, after reading the badge._

_**Hi, my name is Sam and I like Emily**_

"_What's that?" Emily asked, trying to read the badge_

"_Oh…uh…nothing" I covered – lamely, it has to be said._

"_Hey, what are you doing here anyway…Oh, I see" he grinned, winking "Pass me the badge a sec" he said. I handed him the tiny bottle top with a safety pin glued to the back of it. "Got a sharpie?" he asked me._

"_No, why? Hey what are you gonna do with that?" I called after him, but he was gone. Great. _

"_We still haven't said a proper hello yet" she said, drawing my mind away from wondering what Seth could possibly be doing, and made me grin._

"_No, we haven't" I leaned in and pulled her waist so that she was tight in to me and breathed in her smell of lavender and jasmine._

"_Hello"_

"_Hi" Then I kissed her, starting as a quick peck, but it was impossible to resist. I deepened the kiss, until she broke away. I looked at her, wondering what I'd done wrong, and she smiled apologetically_

"_Seth might come back"_

"_Oh yeah, where is he anyway?"_

"_Think we should go look for him?"  
"Probably, but i don't want to" I told her, and tilted her chin up, kissing her one more time before strolling into the kitchen to look for Seth. The sight that greeted my eyes was not pleasant, to say the least, but it sure made me laugh. Seth was fast asleep on the kitchen table, his head smushed against the work surface, and black sharpie all over his face and hands. He was also drooling. _

"_Find him?" Emily whispered, coming into the room behind me._

"_Yeah, I found him"_

"_Hey, what's that he's holding" I recognised the badge Seth had just shown me. _

"_Wait! Don't..." I trailed off as she picked up the badge._

"_Hi. My name is Sam. I...something Emily. Sam? What's that supposed to say?" I looked at her uncomfortably. _

"_Dunno..." I blushed._

"_Tell me" she commanded._

"_It did say like, but now i think it's supposed to say love" Damn. How did she get me to say that? Wow she was persuasive._

"_I love you too" she smiled. Wow. Did she? She did. She said she loved me. Then I did something I've only done once before in my entire life, I fainted._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys but this story just wasn't that great. If you want me to restart i will (has to be unanimous) but thanks to a very truthful reviewer, I've decided to stop and keep going with my better story – Young Lovin', which is doing so much better! Thank you AMERICA! 301 hits in total! U guys are amazing!

Xoxoxox

p.s sam and Emily get together regardless of Leah's feelings and Seth gives Leah a badge saying:

Hi my name is Leah and I...Sam.

Sorry for the rubbish ending! xox


End file.
